The present invention relates to a vehicle seat assembly and in particular to a seat assembly having a tray table which is supported by a multiple axis pivot mount.
Vehicle manufacturers are continually striving to provide additional convenience features in their products. One way to do this is to provide features in the vehicle interior that enable the vehicle operator greater convenience and flexibility in using the vehicle. This is particularly important for persons who use their vehicles on business travel and are thus in their vehicles for extended times and may be working in the vehicle while stopped. One convenience feature that is useful for persons conducting business in the vehicle is a tray table that can be used as a writing or support surface. Such a tray table is commonly found in airplane seating where the tray table is mounted to the back of a seat assembly and rotates rearward to provide a horizontal surface for the occupant of the next rearward seat assembly. Tray tables are generally not available in automobiles, trucks, sport utility vehicles, etc.
Accordingly, a need exists for a tray table in an automotive seat assembly which can be used by a front seat occupant, including the vehicle driver.